A Different Tale: Princess Jasmine
by MPA1707
Summary: In which a Jasmine who saw Aladdin as nothing but her ticket out of her gilded cage changes her mind at Jafar's words. Based on the movie but very much AU. Dark/Calculating!JasminexJafar


She tilted her head slightly as she listened to his words, the narrowing of her eyes one of the signs that she had indeed heard him and had realized what he was doing. Her lips curled themselves in a condescending smile as she said : "You are aware that you don't particularly need me as your Queen or Sultana to rule, correct Jafar?"

He smirked back at her as he twirled his goatee with his free hand. "I know. But there would be nothing as satisfying as having you begging me for mercy, taking total and complete control of you, showing you off to others as my puppet. Having you in my bed." he said back slowly as he eyed her, a by now all to familiar heated gaze trailing over her body. He brought his staff in her view and she turned her head aside quickly. She scoffed before she replied: "You wish to hypnotize me? Why would you wait to do so now? Either way, ultimately you'd realize that this 'victory' of yours would be hollow. It's my personality that makes you wish to break me. With you simply blanking everything that makes me me...I might as well be a simple commoner."

As a smirk made its way on her face she continued: "It wouldn't matter who I was. Wouldn't you rather have me as the princess of Agrabah, the one who tortured you so mercilessly...which you admittedly liked.." She made a show of raising her hand in front of her, inspecting her manicured nails. He was silent for a moment before a faint coloring of both anger and embarrassment washed over him. She noticed it the moment that he realized that her words rang true. "Silence. It infuriates me that you do not realize your precarious position. I have your life in my hands, yet you impudently ignore it, Princess." he snapped at her as he stalked around her like a predator would. Her breaths quickened as he trailed a thin, almost skeletal finger over her face. "Say my name. You now, what I heard you call me when I snuck into your private quarters." she ordered him gently with a half-smirk on her face. "Jasmine..you really should have some preservation skills." he said as he closed his eyes slightly after he gave her a look of both longing and annoyance.

She gave him an indulgent smile as she replied: "Ah, but I will not beg for my life. For my father's certainly but not for my own. I have too much pride. And you would not threaten to kill my father. He was the one who allowed you the chance to go up in ranks, to become his most trusted Advisor. It is why you haven't killed him and he is simply in a deep sleep." She smirked up at him as she said: "You have already been ruling Agrabah from the shadows, why wait until now? Is it because of my impending wedding to Prince Ali Babwa? That you're worried that he will rule Agrabah and won't take your counsel?" Jafar simply said: "I do not wish for someone else to so easily swoop in and take what I've worked for. To take y-.." He turned to face her and wryly said: "To take you as his wife, my dear yet infuriating Princess. Your fire, your passion, your tendencies to break rules and your wish for freedom to do as you want, not limited by your gender..to be seen as a Sultana in your own right. You are correct, it would be but a hollow victory to have you by my side like that. I would be happy however."

"As a Royal Vizier I would only be allowed to be your suitor if you hadn't yet been married off by the age of 21. It is then that there is a loop-hole in the law that will allow for the Sultan's personal advisor, the Royal Vizier to put forward some proper candidates. Logically I would suggest myself. 3 more years.." he breathed out as his spindly finger curled a black lock of hair tenderly. She closed her eyes for a brief second before she gave him a breathtaking and genuine smile. "You...I would've never guessed." she said softly as she walked up to him slowly and seductively. "And I will be your Sultana. If of course, you promise me that you'll go over some terms with me and keep true to them. However, listening to your words..I'm certain you know what those terms would be." she breathed out as she placed her hand on his chest and caressed him. "I do. It would've been nothing that I wouldn't have placed in a marriage contract to you." he said as he held her hand and kissed it in reverence.

She noticed a movement in the corner and drew away from Jafar, hissing out a "Ali-!". Jafar immediately turned around, his eyes narrowed and the moment gone. He threw her a distrustful glance but then shook his head as an annoyed expression came over her visage. "Ah, streetrat...you are too late, the Princess has just agreed to become mine." Jafar said as he stepped in front of her, his staff raised as he levitated Aladdin up from the floor in a show of power. Behind him Jasmine murmured a soft and disbelieving: "Streetrat?" Jafar's eyes had an almost unholy glint as he turned back to her, levitating Aladdin over to them. "Ah yes, this man, you may know him as Prince Ali Babwa. However...he is nothing but a lowly thieving commoner who is seducing you for the crown." He reversed the magic on Aladdin's attire, changing them back to what they were while Jasmine paled and shook her head in disbelief. "Impossible. They told me you had this man beheaded!" she breathed out as she stared at the man who had saved her at the marketplace as if she had seen a ghost. "Unlike what you may think, Princess, I don't needlessly kill. I did however wish for you to be deterred from meeting this...man once more." he said as he peered at Aladdin as one would look at something beneath their shoe.

"Jasmine!" Aladdin cried out as he was suddenly dropped from the spell, which had also kept him unable to speak. She scowled at Aladdin as she walked past Jafar, squeezing his arm gently in apology for her callous words. "You pretended to be a prince and lied to me. You do not have the right to call me by my given name so casually." she said in a deathly calm voice as she stood in front of Aladdin. "But Jas-..Princess!" Aladdin cried out. "I love you! I fell in love with you the moment I laid eyes on you at the marketplace, and when we shared those magical moments and as I got to know you as your suitor I knew you were the one I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. I wanted to tell you the truth!" Aladdin continued as he placed his hands on Jasmine. Jasmine's eyes darkened in anger, but before she could reply Jafar's voice cut in snidely. "Unhand the Princess, you foolish boy. You should be grateful to me, she now knows and you do not need to wonder when the right time to tell her this would be." Aladdin threw a disgusted glance in Jafar's direction before he turned and said: "I will never be grateful to you! You lured me down in that cave where I got the genie and are trying to take both Agrabah and the princess! I won't let you, I'll stop you!"

Jasmine had however cottoned on to his words and arched a brow as she said: "A genie, you say? Is that how you managed to do that..parade, the carpet..." She shook her head as she eyed Aladdin who looked up at her pleadingly. "Let me save you, Princ-.." he said pleadingly as he tried pulling her behind him. She resisted his adamant pulling and stood her ground as she asked: "What from? From Jafar?" Aladdin shot her a shocked look before he replied: "Of course from Jafar! You can't actually be happy to be forced to be his Queen, he separated us and has taken over Agrabah!" Jasmine gave Aladdin an annoyed look as she stated: "Jafar has successfully dethroned my father, he is Sultan by right of conquest. To be honest, this may be exactly what Agrabah and I need." Here Aladdin couldn't help but grasp her hands, bringing them together with his while he ignored Jafar's dissatisfied growl. "What about us? What about our love?" Aladdin asked her pleadingly as he peered into her eyes. "What about us? You were kind when you saved me at the market place, and when you were acting as Prince Ali you showed me the sights around Agrabah, which I always wanted to see. I may like you, but you were nothing to me but a bareable suitor who could've been my ticket out of this gilded cage."

"With Jafar as Sultan, there will be more international trade, more trade and work opportunities in general. He has pushed for that, yet Father kept dismissing his suggestions at every turn. And no matter how much I love my Father, I do realize that with age he has gotten lax and out of touch with what the Kingdom needs." she continued relentlessly even as she noticed Aladdin's face falling. "I don't love you. Perhaps in time I could have...but what is the use of speaking about that? You are no Prince, have no Kingdom, no house no less. And while I'm certain you could ask your genie to give you gold and such things...we'd have to live here, or we'd have to find a place elsewhere. I know almost nothing about being the wife of a commoner, the housework and such involved. And you know -nothing- about leading a kingdom." she said, pointing the directions of her thoughts out to him. She pulled her hands away from the pleading Aladdin and wandered back over to Jafar, placing her hand in his. "See? This is the only logical choice." she said in a gentle voice as if she were speaking to a particularly dim-witted child. Jafar smirked victoriously, even as he ordered the guards to toss Aladdin back on the street and into the cold and pitch-black night.


End file.
